


A Wizard At The Door

by FantasticallyTragical



Series: An Extra Burglar [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo Baggins Has a Sibling, Don't Judge Me, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical
Summary: In which Bilbo Baggins has an adventurous little sister who's thrilled to find a wizard in their front garden. (Edited 5-22-19)





	A Wizard At The Door

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Bilbo a sister. I can do this because who's gonna stop me? Tolkien? He's dead! (Rest his soul)  
> Edit: I changed Cassia's age and made her Bilbo's blood sister.

Bilbo Baggins and his little sister Cassia, are out in the garden, enjoying the early summer air and having the same argument they've had every morning for the last five years: whether and dwarf or an elf would be more interesting to meet. 

“Elves have huge libraries,” Bilbo says, pointing at Cassia with his pipe. She rolls her eyes and knits another row.

“We don't know that dwarves  _ don't. _ In fact, we know so little about dwarves which makes them interesting!”

“Elves are great healers!”

“Dwarves are master craftsmen!”

They're so engrossed in their discussion (argument) that the don't notice the approach of a stranger until a shadow falls over them.

The both look up. And up. And up. Over tattered gray robes and a long, scraggly gray beard, into an elderly face with pale blue eyes, and a tall, conical blue hat. Bilbo blinks. Cassia stares.

“Good morning,” they say in unison.

“What do you mean?” The stranger asks, “do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?”

“All if them at once… I suppose…” Bilbo says. Cassia nods in agreement, still dumbstruck.

“Hm,” says the stranger, and stares. Bilbo fidgets. Cassia stares right back.

“Can we… help you?” Bilbo asks.

“Well,” the stranger says cryptically, “that remains so be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

Cassia's face lights up. “An adventure?! I'd love to!”

“No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures,” Bilbo says at the exact same time. He whirls to glare at his sister. “No, you wouldn't. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!”

He grabs the mail and looks at it, muttering to himself. Cassia pouts.

“Good morning!” Bilbo says, grabbing his sister by the arm and pulls her toward the door.

“To think,” the stranger says, “that I would live to be 'good morninged’ by Belladonna Took's children as if I were selling buttons at the door.”

“Are you?” Cassia asks. "Selling buttons, I mean."

The stranger blinks. “No.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You've changed, Bilbo Baggins, and not entirely for the better.”

“I'm sorry, do I know you?”

“Well, you know my name,” The stranger says, “Though you don't remember I belong to it. Cassia, I suppose, is just a bit too young. I'm Gandalf!”

Silence.

“And Gandalf means… me…”

Bilbo shift, then realization dawns on his face. “G…. Gandalf! The Wandering Wizard. Who made such wonderful fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve.” He laughs. Then frowns. “I had no idea you were still in business.”

Gandalf looks put upon. “And where else should I be?”

Bilbo does not answer.

“Well,” Cassia says, “dead, I suppose. Or something. You  _ do _ look very old, mister.”

Gandalf's lips twitch. Bilbo kicks his sister in the shin. “Ouch!”

“Well,” Gandalf says, his eyes twinkling, “I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, Bilbo Baggins. Even if it's only my fireworks.” He nods and points at Bilbo. “It'll be very good for you. And most amusing for me.” He glances at Cassia, his lips twitching again. “ _ Most  _ amusing indeed. I'll call the others.”

Bilbo splutters. “No. No!” 

Cassia grins. “Yes!’

“No.” Bilbo says, dragging her towards the door. “We do not want  _ any _ adventures here, thank you.”

“We do!”

“No, we don't! Not today. Not ever. No. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning.”

With that, the older hobbit bundles the lass into Bag End and slams shut the green door.

Cassia stomps her foot. “No fair! I want to adventure!”

Bilbo blocks her way to the door. “No, no you don't!”

“Yes I do! Don't tell me what I do and don't want!”

Bilbo locks the door. “I'm telling you no!”

“You aren't my parent!”

“Maybe so! But I'm in charge of you until you come of age! So if in two years you want to go gallivanting off, be my guest! But not today and not while I have a say!”

“You're being a real arsemunch, Bilbo Baggins!” Cassia shrieks.

“And you're being stupidly reckless, Cassia Baggins!”

Cassia opens her mouth again, but he slams his hand over it and points to the door, from which is coming a faint scratching noise. Bilbo drags her over and peers out the window.

He's met by a pale, glaring blue eye, and jumps back, knocking Cassia over.

“Hey!” She says.

“Hush!” Bilbo hisses. He hurries to the kitchen window and watches as the wizard walks off. “How terrible,” he sighs.

“I thought he was interesting!” Cassia says. “is he really a wizard?”

Bilbo sighs. “I don't know, Cassia. He's very odd and a little frightening, that's for sure.”

“I  _ liked _ him.”

“Of course you did.”


End file.
